


Take me out and take me home

by JessX2231



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s03e13 Grad Night, Feelings, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, GIVE STEVIE A GIRLFRIEND 2k20, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessX2231/pseuds/JessX2231
Summary: Patrick asks David to get drinks the night of his birthday. David invites Stevie. And Stevie invites a date.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose
Comments: 36
Kudos: 161
Collections: Schitt's Creek Open Fic Night 2.0





	Take me out and take me home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unfolded73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfolded73/gifts).



> prompt: "a retelling of the first date/first kiss if things played out a different way - slightly AU but still mostly within the canon of the show."
> 
> okay so this prompt REALLY challenged me, y'all! it was super open which i loved, but i usually only write completely in canon OR completely AU, so doing something that was canon divergent was tough!! mostly because i just kept thinking "why would i change this, canon is so perfect???" but it ended up being a fun challenge so thank you to whoever submitted the prompt :) i hope you all like it!!!!
> 
> thanks [redacted] for being a fabulous beta and thanks [redacted] and [redacted] for your sweet encouragement :)
> 
> title obviously from queen tswift

**_We’re getting drinks tonight. It’s my birthday so you have to say yes._ **

It was only a few moments later that David received a reply from Stevie.

_ As if I ever need a reason to say yes to drinks.  _

_ Who else? Alexis I’m assuming _

_ Patrick???  _ 👀

David rolled his eyes at her texts.

**_Alexis’s graduation is tonight and she is actually planning on attending this one, so probably not._ **

**_Patrick will be there. It was his idea._ **

David was surprised when a few moments later, Stevie’s name flashed on his phone screen with an incoming call.

He picked up and didn’t even bother with a greeting. “What?”

“Getting drinks was Patrick’s idea?” 

“Your reading comprehension is impeccable.”

“David. It sounds like he asked you out.”

“Oh, no. No, no. He just offered to do something so I wouldn’t have a pathetic birthday alone.”

When Patrick connected the dots about it being his birthday, David had planned to play it off casually, insisting he’d be spending it like any other weeknight. But then Patrick asked, “Well, any interest in switching things up? Dinner maybe? Or drinks? My treat.”

David had delivered a skeptical look in response and told Patrick, “You don’t have to do that.”

But when he countered with, “I’d like to,” his voice pitched the slightest bit higher, David softened. He didn’t want to admit it, but the fact that his business partner, his newest friend and person with whom he was becoming steadily more comfortable, wanted to celebrate a day David hadn’t really bothered to acknowledge since the end of his 20s...that tugged at a part of David he had stowed away quite a while ago. He couldn’t exactly name the feeling, but that didn’t stop him from wanting to chase it. 

“Sure,” David finally told him. “Drinks after work sounds fine.”

Stevie pulled him back into the conversation by asking, “But did he specifically offer to do something with  _ you _ ? Or did he imply you should invite other people?”

David shook his head even though she couldn’t see. “Why are you still on about this? He’s just being a nice person. Frankly, you should take notes.”

He heard her huff on the other end of the phone before continuing. “You’re impossible. Fine. But I’m inviting someone else in case this turns into a third wheel situation.”

“But I have to approve! You can’t—”

The line dropped before he could finish his condition. 

David sighed and shook his head. While he didn’t like the idea of some random infiltrating their group on a night that should have been all about  _ him _ , if pressed, he also didn’t hate the idea of being inadvertently paired with Patrick all night. He tried not to think too much about what that meant.

* * *

Patrick seemed a bit distracted when he left the store that evening, muttering about needing to run an errand and telling David he would text him later. There was a cynical part of David that assumed Patrick was second guessing his offer and trying to construct a clever excuse that would allow him to escape the plans he had mistakenly made with David. Thankfully, those thoughts were cleared up when Patrick sent him a text asking if he wanted a ride to the bar. He felt a surprisingly overwhelming wave of relief wash over him and let Patrick know that he and Stevie had already arranged to head over together from the motel, so they would meet him there.

Much to no avail, David had been texting Stevie all day trying to get her to tell him who she was inviting to be the fourth person to “balance out their group.” She kept telling him not to worry, that whoever she had planned to join them wasn’t going to be a disruption to their night. But of course David didn’t trust that. There had to be more in it for her. 

It took a healthy round of badgering on the way to the bar for Stevie to finally admit that she had invited someone from a dating app to meet her.

David followed her inside, completely affronted. “Stevie!” 

“What?” she replied innocently. 

“A  _ date _ ?”

“Who’s on a date?” David heard another voice say. He looked up to find Patrick sitting at high-top table with a drink in his hand and a curious look on his face. He wore one of his usual light blue button down shirts, paired with a sharp, slate blue blazer. David’s chest fluttered at the mere idea of Patrick wanting to dress nicely for the occasion. And while he would have loved to dive in there, he had a brand new situation to address.

“Hi,” David greeted before catching him up to speed. “Apparently Stevie isn’t a fan of trios—”

“—it’s not an ideal number for hanging out!”

“So she invited a  _ date _ .”

Patrick smiled. “That sounds nice.”

David shot him a look, which Patrick took in stride with a laugh. Of  _ course  _ he would be happy for her, choosing to see the positive first. He couldn’t believe he was being outnumbered on his  _ birthday _ . But then again, everything that had happened so far led to David and Patrick spending time together outside of work. At a bar. With Patrick wearing a nice blazer. 

He supposed there could be worse things.

David sighed in defeat. “Alright. So when’s this guy showing up?”

In lieu of an answer, Stevie pressed her lips together and her eyes darted between David and Patrick, and then around the bar. 

David squinted and chided, “Stevie, I swear to god, if it’s someone from like four towns away who we have to worry about showing up late—”

“No, no. Ugh,” she exclaimed, brushing hair away from her face. She shook her head and said, “Fine. It’s...not a guy.”

It took a moment for her words to fully process, but once they did, David’s eyes widened and his mouth fell agape. He shoved Stevie’s shoulder playfully. “ _ What _ ?!” 

“Shut  _ up _ ,” she demanded. “It’s not a big deal.”

“It kind of is. First of all, how did you even find someone on a dating app here? A  _ queer _ person, no less.”

Stevie shrugged, glancing down at her phone. 

David rolled his eyes at her nonchalance. “Are you  _ only  _ dating girls now, or...?”

“I have no idea,” she told him. “Although it would be  _ so  _ satisfying to tell you that you’ve completely turned me off to men.”

Patrick, who was in the middle of taking a sip of his drink, sputtered a bit at her response. David was so caught up in Stevie’s news that he’d forgotten that Patrick was completely naive—not only to the significance of the situation at hand, but also to the fact David and Stevie had any sort of history. 

The two of them locked eyes, Stevie stifling a laugh and David building a response on his tongue. He looked over at Patrick and saw a gentle curiosity in his eyes, and also a little teasing. Because that was his speciality. 

David pinched the bridge of his nose. “Okay, here’s the thing—”

“Oh, please,” Patrick said. “Regale me.”

David squeezed his eyes shut and threw his head back before pulling himself together and finally explaining. “It was, like, two years ago. Terrible judgement, entirely regrettable, ended quickly. That’s all.”

Patrick nodded and took another sip of his drink. “I’m learning so much.” 

“Yes, well, I’m glad for you. But let’s get back to the topic at hand.” He turned back to Stevie, who was distractedly looking back and forth between her phone and the door. “Is she here?”

Stevie typed into her phone. “Almost.” She looked up at David and pointed an aggressive finger at him. “Don’t be weird around her. Actually, don’t even talk to her. When she gets here, I don’t know you.”

David’s jaw dropped. “It’s my  _ birthday _ .”

“That’s, like, the fifth time you’ve used that today, David. It’s going to expire.”

“Technically, not until -”

“Don’t worry, Stevie,” Patrick interjected, “I’ll keep him busy.” 

“But—”

Stevie’s face lit up with recognition. “There she is.  _ Go _ ,” she instructed, shooing them away. 

Patrick clapped his hand on David’s shoulder and nodded his head in the direction of the bar. “Let’s go, birthday boy. We’ll get you a drink.”

“You two are the worst.”

* * *

About an hour later, David and Patrick were settled toward the back of the bar, their attempt at a game of pool officially abandoned. David had been losing terribly and was pretty sure Patrick drew their attention away from the game so not to embarrass him too much. David appreciated it, but he was also a little mad at how  _ kind  _ and  _ thoughtful _ Patrick was all the time. 

It would have been a lot easier to not think about their night as a date if Patrick wasn’t so considerate. 

But even so, he couldn’t stop sneaking glances at Stevie and her date. As much as he could relate to the fluidity of sexuality, Stevie hadn’t ever even hinted at the idea of dating women. David thought back to the wine conversation they had back when the general store was still the general store; in all honesty, he was quick to realize how problematic his explanation had been and hoped to forget it ever happened. But still. Stevie told him she only drank red wine. 

Stevie and David weren’t the type to discuss their feelings, so he wasn’t completely offended that Stevie hadn’t discussed it with him beforehand. He was mainly concerned with how long she’d been considering dating women, and if figuring that out had been difficult for her. Though he didn’t always do the best of showing it, he wanted to be a supportive friend. Over the years, they had both grown to develop an understanding of the ways they cared for one another. They didn’t have regular heart-to-hearts or check-ins. Instead, there was an unspoken agreement that allowed them both to openly gripe without guilt, knowing there would at least be an ear available when necessary. Stevie had even sacrificed some of her genuine sincerity to support him with opening the store. The very,  _ very _ least he could do was root for her and her date from afar.

He couldn’t really see the two of them that well. Their spot at the bar was dark and they were sitting close, her date’s arm resting along the back of Stevie’s stool. What he  _ could _ see, however, were clear moments of laughter, welcoming body language, and a bunch of other subtle signs of a successful date.

“You do know that people tend to know when you’re staring at them, right?”

David tore his eyes away from Stevie and looked back at Patrick. “I wasn’t staring.”

He looked at David dubiously, his head tilted and his hands deep in his pockets. “No?”

“I wasn’t,” he insisted. At Patrick’s still unconvinced face, he gave in. “ _ Fine _ .” He shook his head. “It’s not like...a creepy thing.” He wanted to make sure Patrick knew he didn’t still have feelings for Stevie, or was jealous or anything. He wasn’t sure why he wanted to make sure of that. 

Or maybe he was.

“No?” Patrick teased again. 

“I just…” David trailed off, collecting his thoughts. He huffed. “I swear, if you tell Stevie I said this, I’ll deny it, but I’m glad she’s doing this. Not just dating but...exploring this new thing. I think it’s good for her.”

Patrick nodded along. “So you don’t want me to let on that you care about Stevie’s general happiness?”

“Absolutely not. I’m taking that to my grave.”

Suddenly, David was surprised to see Stevie shuffling through the crowd toward them. 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” he said with signature snark when she approached them. “Do I know you?”

“Shut up,” Stevie hurriedly whispered. “I need your help.”

“Uh oh,” David said, his face going sour. “Is she boring? Too much? Not what her pictures looked like?”

Stevie shook her head so vigorously, her hair fell over her ears. “No! She’s perfect! What the hell do I do with that?”

Patrick chuckled then. “This seems like the opposite of a problem, Stevie.”

“But I don’t—” She pushed her hair out of her face and tugged on the sleeves of her shirt until they covered her hands. “I don’t know what to do all of a sudden. I was never intimidated by guys. But now there’s this girl who’s nice and funny. And she’s so... _ cute. _ She just  _ smiles _ and I suddenly freeze up. God, I’m pathetic.”

“Hey,” Patrick said, stopping her rambling. “It’s fine to be a little nervous. Especially if this is something new.”

David met his eyes in a quick glance and then nodded at Stevie. “Yeah, you’re freaking out for nothing.”

“Says the guy who I drove to the  _ vet _ because of a panic attack.”

Patrick’s eyebrows lifted at that. “Wow. I’m  _ really  _ learning so much tonight.”

“Okay,” David snapped. “Enough. Look, she’s clearly waiting for you to come back, so that’s a good sign. This is what you’re gonna do.” David squared himself in front of her and held her shoulders. “Go back over there, buy her another drink, and ask her about a disaster story from her dating app experiences. God knows we all have at least one.” He decidedly did not look at Patrick when he said that. “And if you get stuck—I can’t believe I’m saying this—tell her about the awful love room. But don’t linger too much on past relationships. Even though nothing bonds people more than disaster dating stories, you don’t want her to think you’re still hung up on exes.”

Stevie snorted. “Far from it.”

“Mkay,” David clipped. “Sounds like we’re done here.” He turned her around and gently pushed her back toward the bar. “Go.”

She shuffled forward and then quickly looked back to deliver a hesitant smile. David looked pointedly in the direction of Stevie’s date, encouraging her to get a move on. She laughed and carried on, and David couldn’t ignore the swell of pride in his chest.

“So,” Patrick began with a raised eyebrow. “Love room?” 

David shook his head. “Nope. Absolutely not. That part of the story is buried deep and is definitely not making an appearance tonight.”

They were quiet for a moment, David taking a final sip of his drink and reluctantly meeting Patrick’s gaze that was far too attentive for his liking.

“What?” David finally asked.

“You can be happy for her, David.”

“I know.”

“Then why are you practically squirming at the mere mention of some sort of positive emotion toward your best friend?”

_ Best friend. _ He hadn’t thought about Stevie in those terms, but upon quick consideration, he guessed that was accurate enough.

David sighed and shrugged. “I guess I’m just not...used to the whole ‘caring about other people’ thing.”

“I find that hard to believe.” 

David was taken a little aback, genuinely touched by his sentiment. But before he could reply, Patrick added, “That’s a pretty big deal though, huh? For Stevie?”

David could sense Patrick’s hesitation in bringing up the topic and it was seriously adorable. But not in a patronizing way. He appreciated the care with which Patrick considered talking about other people’s business. 

He thought back to when Sebastien made his short lived appearance in town. David had been exhausted when he returned to the store, and Patrick noticed, offering a quick, “You okay?” But David brushed it off. It wasn’t until he dropped his third case of lip balm that Patrick became more insistent. 

“Do you need to take the day off?” he’d asked. “I’m okay to keep working if you want to get some rest and come back tomorrow.”

David rubbed his face. “I’m fine.” It was the following few moments of heavy silence that made him look up at Patrick and find him still looking concerned. “What?”

“You can talk to me, you know.” Patrick leaned back against the front counter. “If something’s wrong. We’re friends. Friends listen.”

“I’m not sure you want to listen to my messy problems.”

“I wouldn’t have offered otherwise, David.”

David remembered thinking that in that moment that he loved the way Patrick said his name. Like it was important. Like he was acknowledging that their conversation was a touch more intimate than it would have been with a random customer, or an occasional acquaintance. So when he finally gave in and told Patrick all that had happened with Sebastien that weekend, he didn’t feel like he was going to be judged. Instead, Patrick’s willingness to let David lead made him feel that much more comfortable, establishing a dynamic he quickly recognized was reserved for very few people in his life. And more often than not, David found himself using those discoveries to uncover what he’d been lacking in so many of his past relationships; a mutual trust that allowed him to—at least partially—eradicate the fear that someone he opened up to might disappear the very next day. 

David took a quick glance back over at the bar, easily spotting Stevie and her date. David watched as she clapped a hand over her mouth, covering a giant laugh, a reaction he knew was very rare unless she was genuinely amused. The tension he hadn’t realized he’d been holding in his chest began to settle, feeling satisfied enough to turn away and focus his attention back on Patrick.

“Yeah,” David finally replied. “Big day. I’m glad things seem to be going well. Deciding to meet up with someone is awkward enough, you know?” 

“I don’t, actually,” Patrick admitted. “I’ve never used one of those apps.”

David gaped. “You’re serious?”

“Well, I thought about it when I moved here.” Patrick shrugged. “Didn’t really know anybody so figured it might be worth a shot.”

“And what happened?”

The corner of Patrick’s mouth lifted, but he was also distractedly wringing his hands, so David couldn’t read his reaction. “I don’t know. Just got caught up with...other stuff.” Finally, Patrick looked up to meet David’s eyes and gave him a more confident, hinting smile. David nearly blushed, because quite honestly, whenever Patrick let that confidence shine through, David found it really, really hot. 

David nodded. “Hmm. Well. Consider yourself lucky.”

Patrick crossed his arms. “I’m definitely starting to.” 

The smile that spread across David’s face was completely involuntary.  _ God _ , Patrick made him smile so much. It was maddening.

“So,” Patrick said quietly. His eyes were trained distinctly on David’s, perhaps searching. They were daring, yet gentle. Inviting. Before David could really parse that out, Patrick continued, “You’re really not gonna tell me how old you are?”

David pressed his lips together and shook his head. “No chance, Brewer.”

Patrick chuckled and picked up his drink to sip the last of it. He noticed that David was finished with his drink as well, so he took David’s empty glass from his hands and deposited both on the table behind him. David had no idea why, but the way Patrick executed it so smoothly turned him on a little bit. He made sure to pull himself together as Patrick situated himself beside him again, leaning a shoulder against the wall. “Good birthday, though?” he asked.

David looked around the bar for a moment, as if he didn’t already know the answer. “Yeah,” he answered slowly, eventually pairing it with a nod. He allowed his head to loll back against the wall and turned his gaze toward Patrick. “I’m...” he began, getting distracted by Patrick shifting his weight from one foot to the other, moving his body just the slightest bit toward David. Before he could talk himself out of it, he crossed his arms, took a breath, and said, “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Me too.” There was a moment of pause, neither of them averting their gaze. It felt weighted, but not with any negative tension. It filled David with curiosity and want.

And then Patrick stepped back. 

“Hey, come with me for a minute?” He gestured in the general area of the front door of the bar. “I, uh, have something for you. It’s in my car.”

“Hm.” David made a face. “Sounds a bit murder-y.”

He was expecting an equally ridiculous response from Patrick, but was surprised by his quiet huff of laughter before turning to lead them outside. David couldn’t place his reaction. Was he nervous? He didn’t think he’d ever experienced a nervous Patrick before. 

The Friday night crowd had started filling up the bar, so it was a bit of a maze to make it outside. David felt Patrick’s hand ghosting at his lower back, guiding him through the shuffle of patrons. Then, when they reached a bit of a road block near the entryway, Patrick’s hand found the crook of David’s elbow, tugging gently before dropping it in favor of holding his hand instead. David tried to tell himself that Patrick was just being his practical, problem-solving self as they struggled to relocate and didn’t want to get split up, but when they finally got through the door and stepped into the cool summer air, Patrick’s hand stayed in his while they walked over to his car, and David’s cheeks ached with the effort of holding back his grin. 

David instantly missed his warmth when he let go, but his attention quickly shifted to Patrick opening his car door and retrieving what was unmistakably a gift bag. He turned back around and held it out. “This is for you.”

David took it delicately from Patrick, pinching the handle with his thumb and forefinger. “You...got me a present?” He certainly wasn’t expecting that. Stevie didn’t even get him a present. 

“It’s not gonna bite, David.”

“Yes, well,” David began, “I haven’t gotten a gift in a very long time. At least, not one I haven’t bought myself.”

Patrick merely shrugged. “It’s your birthday.”

What Patrick didn’t realize was that something so simple meant quite a lot to David. To most, getting a gift on your birthday may have seemed second nature. Someone taking the time to not only get you a gift, but putting in at least a  _ minimal _ amount of effort to consider what you might enjoy was unfortunately not a familiar practice for David. He knew he wasn’t entirely guiltless either - the closest thing to a gift he had given someone most recently was the friends and family discount to Ted on opening day - but since moving to Schitt’s Creek, the idea of celebrating anything wasn’t exactly a top priority.

But apparently it was for Patrick.

When David took too long to open his gift, Patrick waved his hand flippantly. “Ah, it’s nothing, really. You can open it later if you want.”

“Oh, no.” David offered an intrigued grin. “I’m definitely opening it now.” 

David looked inside, moving away the light blue tissue paper to reveal a frame; it instantly made him think about the business license hanging on the wall behind the counter of the store. When Alexis had seen it hung up with the same corporate frame Patrick had presented, she insisted it was because David didn’t want to hurt Patrick’s feelings. 

“We’re in business together,” David had tried to explain. “We can’t start a business relationship with a disagreement over something as petty as a frame.”

“Okay, David. Just take a minute to think about the last time you  _ weren’t  _ petty about aesthetics.”

Rather than respond, he had rolled his eyes and stormed into the back room to unpack more boxes. Partly because he had too much to do before opening day to entertain her nagging, and partly because he didn’t have an answer. 

“This is a solid frame,” he told Patrick before even fully lifting it out of the bag.

“Thank you. I’m learning.” Patrick offered a gentle smile and David couldn’t help but mirror it. 

The frame in his hands was solid black, and nested inside was a receipt. He noted the store’s logo on top and lifted an eyebrow, trying to piece together the significance of a single purchase of a leather bound notebook.

“Particularly proud of this sale?” David asked with a smirk. 

“Actually, yeah,” Patrick replied with a quiet chuckle. He shuffled closer and pointed out the date. “It’s the very first sale from opening day.”

David’s face immediately softened, lifting from the frame to meet Patrick’s eyes, suddenly closer than before. He could smell Patrick’s cologne, the one he’d catch quick whiffs of when he’d brush by him to get something in the back of the store, or a rare morning when David was the first to arrive and Patrick would enter mid morning after a meeting with the bank or grant people or wherever he’d sent those applications. 

He thought about how thankful he was to have Patrick’s help as they prepared to open the store. It wasn’t until the mixup with the double shipment of Mr. Rosen’s pillows that they did  _ not  _ have the space for—or the budget to spend—that he realized how difficult opening day would have been without someone to handle the business and finance side of things. He would have done it, obviously—he wouldn’t have taken the risk with the general store if he wasn’t prepared to follow through—but having Patrick’s assistance and genuine optimism throughout the process was a fucking game-changer. What would have been weeks of anxiety and second guessing, which may have ultimately led to poor decision making and missteps, ended up being an exciting and worthy risk that he was ready to dive into.

Not unlike the situation before him. 

“Patrick,” David said thoughtfully, placing a hand tentatively on his shoulder and letting his thumb wander over the material of his blazer. “This is not nothing.” He cleared his throat and continued, “So thank you.”

The corners of Patrick’s mouth lifted slightly before taking a steadying breath. “I’m really glad I decided to invest in your business, David.” 

David beamed, delighted Patrick’s mind was on the same track as his. “That is a lovely thing to say.”

“‘And I’m so glad you did, Patrick,’” he added, David quickly catching his intent to offer the appropriate response, “‘because you’ve really helped it turn into the success that it is.’” 

“Mm,” David exclaimed with a raise of his eyebrows and a hint of a smile. “A bold claim.”

After a moment, David watched carefully as Patrick’s eyes unmistakably drifted down to his lips. Whatever line they’d been straddling the past few weeks had managed to completely disappear over the course of the night, allowing them the freedom to convey exactly what they wanted. Or at least, that’s what David hoped was happening. 

He leaned in to test the waters, and when Patrick didn’t back away, David took the final leap and closed the distance between them with a sure and tender kiss. 

The hand on Patrick’s shoulder slipped up and his fingers rested at the back of his neck. David could practically feel the tension dissipate beneath his skin. He tilted his head to better slot his lips over Patrick’s and it was like something clicked into place. It felt effortless. 

It was hard to ignore the enormity of the moment; no one had ever treated him like Patrick did. He had never known someone so thoughtful and attentive and sweet. Someone who believed in his goals and wanted to see him succeed. Someone who matched his wit, tested his limits, but never pushed him over the edge. It was a new dynamic that wasn’t entirely familiar to David, but somehow, with Patrick, also didn’t seem completely foreign. 

But he didn’t need to think about any of that in the moment. He  _ felt _ it. 

David pulled away, getting dizzy with emotion and needing to see Patrick’s face. Patrick opened his eyes and released a breath that was somehow both shaky and controlled. The warmth running throughout David’s body settled comfortably, creating a pleasant hum in his chest that he had a feeling he’d be carrying for quite a while.

“You know,” Patrick began carefully, breaking the few moments of silence, “I’ve never done that before. With a guy.” Just as David was about to interject, Patrick followed up with, “And I’m a little disappointed with myself for not doing that sooner. With you.”

David felt the heat rush to his cheeks; this guy, his  _ business partner _ , was making him  _ blush _ . He looked down at the ground, unable to meet Patrick’s eyes. “Really?”

Almost instantly, Patrick tilted David’s face back up with a delicate finger under his chin and swiftly leaned in to capture his lips once more. David was glad to be standing with his back against Patrick’s car, because if not for the support, their second kiss may have left him  _ literally _ swooning.

David felt all of those weeks of innocent teasing and careful flirting and stolen glances wrapped up between them. His hand drifted down from Patrick’s neck, noting his strong and steady build as he traveled over his shoulder and upper arm, finally landing to rest at his elbow. He thought back to the hug they’d shared on opening night; it had been the only other time they’d ever been that close. David couldn’t believe they had deprived themselves of that feeling since. 

He noted how Patrick not so subtly leaned into him, pressing them chest to chest. David let out a sharp breath through his nose when Patrick’s hands clung to his sweater, bunching the material in his hands. He wanted to protest, but that would mean pulling away from the intoxicating feeling of Patrick’s lips against his, soft and pliant and so fucking sweet. 

Just when the kiss started to deepen, Patrick pulled away. But thankfully he didn’t go far. His hands reached up to hold David’s face and he kept their noses pressed together.

“Sorry,” he said around a sigh. David felt Patrick’s breath against his mouth and shivered. Patrick shook his head, eyes still closed, and said, “This is just…”

When he didn’t finish that thought, David ran his hands soothingly up and down Patrick’s back. “Big day?” he whispered.

Patrick chuckled and rested his forehead against David’s, finally opening his eyes. “Yeah.” His eyes met David’s, holding his attention with an expression full of what could only be justified as relief. “Big day.” Patrick’s face relaxed into the sweetest smile David had ever seen and his heart clenched. “Thank you,” Patrick told him. 

David turned up the corner of his mouth. “For what?” he asked, because he couldn’t resist. 

Patrick shook his head, dropping his hands from David’s face and settling them on his waist. The feigned annoyance was a look David was becoming well acquainted with and he fucking loved it. Patrick hummed disapprovingly and said, “You’re lucky it’s your birthday,” before rocking forward to pull David into a hug. 

David’s arms reflexively wrapped around Patrick’s shoulders, delighting in the feeling of Patrick easily fitting against him. His hands rested at David’s lower back, his thumbs drawing mindless circles; David was positively melting. 

When Patrick pulled away, his eyes flickered to David’s lips again and then refocused. He sighed contently and said, “So work should be fun tomorrow.”

David raised an eyebrow and leaned in a bit. “Yeah?”

Patrick hummed and nodded. “We’ve got that new order of cat hair scarves coming in.”

David closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh in frustration. “Come on. The one time I let myself respond like you’re actually flirting with me and you ruin it.”

Patrick just grinned and said, “I can’t help it. You make it so easy.” 

With a pleasant ache in his cheeks, David smiled back. His hands rested on Patrick’s shoulders as they fell into a comfortable silence. 

And then the front door of the bar opened.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Stevie blurted. “I knew it!”

David’s eyes darted between Stevie and Patrick, both of them doing a terrible job of holding back looks of amusement. 

“Uh, hi?” David cleared his throat, attempting nonchalance. “Where’s your date?”

“She’s closing out the tab. I told her I had to call my friend to check in on  _ his _ date. But seems like it’s going well.”

“Wait,” Patrick said, stepping back and crossing his arms, “so you  _ knew _ this was a date and you invited Stevie anyway?”

As David sputtered in response, Stevie said, “Oh, no, he definitely didn’t know it was a date. Even though that’s what I tried to tell him.”

“Huh,” Patrick said, his gaze trained on David once more. He looked so damn smug and David hated how much he didn’t hate it.

“Well,” David spoke, finally finding some ground to stand on. “Maybe that means next time you’ll need to be a little more clear about your intentions.”

He watched Patrick’s gaze turn from light teasing to something a bit more daring. Once again: Patrick’s confidence. Hot. “I think I can handle that.”

“And that’s my cue,” Stevie interjected, reaching for the door. “You’re welcome, by the way!” And with a quick wave, she disappeared back inside.

David shook his head and turned to face Patrick. “Is this what it’s gonna be like from now on? You two teaming up to bully me?”

Patrick let out a quiet laugh and nodded. “I think so, yeah.”

David offered a sarcastic smile and tilted his head. “Excellent.” 

“Come on,” Patrick said, placing a quick kiss to his cheek before leaning over David to open the passenger door. “I’ll drive you home.” He placed a hand on David’s back and gently guided him forward. “And when we get there, I have something to ask you. I promise I’ll do a better job this time around.”

**Author's Note:**

> seriously tho give stevie a girlfriend.


End file.
